Planets
Planets Naboo is a lush, green planet filled with magnificent cities and flowing rivers. It has three moons, which are during the night hours. It is usually the next step after Tatooine and is probably the easiest planet in the game. Much of its wildlife is harmless, and, unlike most planets, its main attractions are not in the wilderness. Naboo is best known for its gorgeous capital of Theed, but it's home to many other cities. One may build homes and facilities on the planet. Creatures that roam the planet vary from veermoks to giant peko peko birds. Some areas of interest are the Emperor's Retreat, the Dee'ja Peak Waterfall, the Gungan Sacred Place and the Keren Street Race.Home of Theed, and a lush place of floral beauty Tatooine is a planet filled with rolling sand dunes and vast expanses of desert. It is the starter planet for all players and is the least dangerous in the game, excluding the areas containing Krayt Dragons. After the New Game Enhancements were implemented, all new players were dropped off by Han Solo in Mos Eisley, Tatooine, after leaving Tansarii Point Station. From there, players were started on the Legacy Quests. This means that Tatooine is generally one of the most populated planets in Star Wars Galaxies. Corellia is one of the Core Worlds, planets of great importance that lie near the center of the known galaxy. As such, it acts as the largest, most populated planet in Galaxies, home to the largest cities and most hyperspace routes of any planet. Its strategic location in the galaxy brings innumerable wealth to Corellia, which helps the planetary CorSec police maintain independence from Imperial domination. However, Corellian cities are open to control by factional forces and do take part in the planetary control meta-game. Lok, a planet belonging to the Karthakk System, is a barren wasteland controlled by a famous Feeorin pirate and smuggler named Nym. Nym is an active employer of local adventurers and is always interested in hiring help for sometimes less-than-legal activities. Although the warlord is not overtly anti-Imperial, he does work closely with the Alliance on occassion and allows one of their pilot trainers to use his palace as a training ground. Nym controls the influx of individuals to his planet by making sure that his starport is the only one on the entire planet. Rori is one of three moons of Naboo. It was officially colonized long ago by King Narmle, who dreamt of making Rori into as great a world as Naboo. However, he disappeared later in his life, likely due to his failure to realize that dream. Since then, Rori has been seen as "property" of Naboo and constantly trades with its parent planet. It is not densely populated and is one of the more difficult beginning planets. Rori not very different from the main planet in climate, it is slightly more swampy and densely forestted than Naboo and much less populated. It is much more mysterious as well, with many areas of exploration available. Narmle is its largest city and capital, but Rori is best known for the PvP experience at Restuss to the north. Yavin IV is the fourth moon of the orange gas giant Yavin. It is a jungle world, known for housing a major rebel base after the Dantooine base was abandoned. It is over this moon's parent planet that the famous Battle of Yavin took place. After the rebel base there was abandoned, however, it has become a quiet place. Most of the planet is engulfed in a huge, thick jungle that can be hard to traverse by vehicle. Only three starports exist on the planet at opposite ends. After the Rebels abandoned the planet, it has become quiet and alienated. Yavin IV is the first of the three advanced worlds, planets that can not be colonized by player characters and that have no real cities. Because of this, it can take a long time to reach certain points of interest. The wildlife on Yavin IV is decidedly dangerous, and most will attack you on sight. Many have ranged "weaponry" that can destroy you if you are not careful. There are even miniature sarlacc pits scattered throughout the wilderness, waiting for you to find them.Some notable points of interest on Yavin 4 are the Temple of Exar K'un,the Temple of the Blueleaf, the Massassi Temple, and Woolamander Palace. Endor is one of the many planets in the game located in the Outer Rim. It's completely covered in a dense forest; however, unlike Dathomir or Yavin IV, Endor's jungle is bright with high-rising trees. The planet is very secluded, only adorning two outposts, and is known to be one of the more dangerous planets. It is home to the Ewoks and many other species. Dantooine is an unspoilt planet dominated by sprawling purple grasslands. The native species, the Dantari, live along the coasts and rarely pose a threat to players unless provoked. Although they are primitive, they are, in an evolutionary sense, Dantooine's highest native life from.. Much of the planet's wilderness is comprised of peculiarly shaded purple fields. Despite this, Dantooine is one of the more adventurous and dangerous planets due to its wildlife and inhabitants. Only three small outposts are on the planet. Dathomir is an isolated, dangerous planet in the Outer Rim. Not many dare to adventure to its dark and feared lands. The environment is mostly a jungle covered in fog, making visibility difficult. Sunlight barely breaches the cloudy sky. Only a few minor outposts have been created on the planet due to its hazards and cruel lifeforms.